The True Naruto
by EvilCuttlefish
Summary: On the month of training before the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Naruto asks Kakashi for training and Kakashi turns him down in favor of training Sasuke. Naruto drops his "mask" and goes and trains by himself, someone hears his story and decides to train him. Full summery inside. Heavyish bashing, don't like don't read, I don't want to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction to the story and expectations **

**Author: Hello, my name is EvilCuttlefish! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please no **

**flames, but I will accept constructive criticism, I will always look for a way to make my story better.**

**So, this is a Naruto Fanfiction, and I will say this right now, if you wish to use the story as a template for your own work, that is fine, just ask me first and don't just copy and paste to your own story, make it your own.**

**The genre... ummm... action will be one of them, maybe a little romance later on, and there will be humor. There will be bashing, not a HUGE AMOUNT, but to those who deserve it, Jiraiya for one will get some bashing, I mean, it is really, REALLY, irresponsible not to at least visit your godson to let him know that you at least exist, I mean COME ON! Tsunade will more likely bash in someones brains. Sasuke... yep, he will be bashed, I sorry for all you Sasuke lovers, (I don't even know why people like his character so much, I mean the show is not named "Sasuke" and he is kind of... wait, no... he is an arse) but he need to be taken down a few pegs, but sadly they will be unable to remove the stick from his arse. There will be Sakura bashing, she is one of the characters I hate the most, the eternal Sasuke Fan Girl, I'm sorry, but I really didn't see much improvement in her character throughout the whole show, she manipulates Naruto into doing what she wants all the time and beats him constantly for being NICE, plus he obsession with Sasuke is a bit creepy. So she will be shown no mercy. Kakashi will also be bashed, I'm sorry but, for a Village that prides itself on teamwork and with Kakashi's "Abandon the mission and you are trash, but abandon your comrades and you are worse than trash" spiel, him being a favoritism junkie with Sasuke, that ain't gonna cut it.**

**As to the Kyuubi, he will be nice in this fiction**

**The length of the chapters will be short, seeing as how I am just starting to write.**

**Also there may be some songs that I will include if I find that they really work with the story.**

**As for pairings, I am a HUGE NaruHina fan, but I may lean towards(and only if I write it in such a way that she only thinks of Naruto as a Friend or he rejects her in a kind way) NaruTen, NaruAnko, I like the NaruMei, but she has to be a bit younger, besides, in the Anime to my knowledge never really says her age, and NaruPretty much any girl besides Sakura, I hate NaruSaku and I will never do that Yaoi stuff NaruSasu(shivers), so don't ask for those two, it will never happen, ever, end of story. Will there be a Harem? N.O. There will not be a Harem in my stories, ever, I dislike the idea of a harem, to me it is unfair to all parties involved, especially to the women, to me it just does not feel decent, especially when Naruto gets like, 16 girls and he acts like a playboy.**

**As to how this is written, language and things like that, there will be English mixed with Japanese, the techniques NinJutsu and other wise will either be pure English or Pure Japanese, Not something like "Shadow Clone no Jutsu"... I sorry that is just stupid sounding to me since I have taken about three semesters of Japanese... So it will be like this: "Kage Bushin _no Jutsu_" or "Shadow Clone _Technique_" there will be no mixing, also for the techniques, I will be looking at the Narutopedia Jutsu List you can find it here: (Find it on my profile page) There is a lot of Techniques there to use, and it has the kanji, rōmaji, and literal English translations, I will probably write it like this though, "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_"(Shadow Clone Technique) The Japanese name and then the translation. Also, don't worry about the story having to many flashbacks, there will only be a limited abount.**

**Also, at the end of the chapters, I will have The classification of the jutsu, the rank, the class, the hand seals, and what it's parent jutsu was.**

**Also, I will GLADLY take a beta to help me on this story, I know I need it, so please PM me.**

**As to content, this will most likely be T rated, limited language, (there will be the universal curse word, Dammit lol), the descriptions of characters will be clothes and such basic physical features, it will be basic, not in great detail.**

**O.K. What else do I need to say... ummm... hmm...**

**Oh! Right, the Summary of the story! O.K.**

**On the month of training before the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Naruto asks Kakashi for training and Kakashi turns him down in favor of training Sasuke. Naruto, being very pissed off, storms away after telling Kakashi off for showing blatant favoritism to his students, Naruto drops his "mask" and goes and trains by himself, he finds someone called Doren Scythe, who, after hearing his story, decides to train Naruto for the exams.**

**Key:**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**'Bijuu thinking'**

"**Bijuu talking"**

Japanese translation of Jutsu_**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**_

English translation of Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise, nor do I own any other anime/games that I may make reference to.**

**Anyways, without further ado,**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**The True Naruto**

In a Training field on the outskirts of Konoha, Number 38 I believe, we find our blond protagonist, he is beating the stuffing out of a tree, his hands are all bloody from the repeated impacts on the tree trunk.

"That DAMN 'Sensei' of ours", said Naruto "he talks about teamwork and not abandoning comrades, and then he goes off and trains Sasuke, for the exams, not even giving myself or Sakura(even though she is not in the exams, having failed the prelims. Not that she would even try to train anyways) something to work on for the exams!"

**Flashback**

In the Konoha hospital after the preliminary rounds of the Chūnin Exams, we find Naruto, he is looking for Kakashi, so he can start a training plan for the month before the final round.

"Kakashi-sensei! I found you! Can we start training for the exam!" said Naruto

Kakashi looks up from his little orange book and says "Sorry Naruto, but I can't train you, I'm going to be training Sasuke for the finals."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Why can't you train Sasuke and I for the final month, why only Sasuke?"

Kakashi, not even looking up from his book, said "Because Naruto, I need to train Sasuke to be able to fight Gaara."

Naruto looks at Kakashi and says "And I'm fighting a Hyuuga who was the Rookie of the Year of the last graduating class, why aren't I getting trained too?"

Kakashi, finally looking up from his literature(coughDirtyBookcough) says "Because Naruto, I don't think that you are going to be worth the time or effort, you are just going to lose."

While Naruto was listening to this, his hands were starting to clench and bleed from the his strength.

"So why did you even take a team?" Said Naruto "If all you were going to do is train the Uchiha?!"

Kakashi, already looking back at his book says "Because Naruto, you were to be used as stepping stone so that Sasuke would push himself to get stronger." At this point Kakashi had _**Shunshin**_**(Body Flicker) **and out of the area in a poof of smoke and some leafs.

**Flashback end**

So, we come back to the training field where Naruto is working on his Taijutsu, which, along with his other skills, well... lets just say that they were well below average, not due to his training, oh no, but due to his 'sensei' and his training methods.

"I really need to get out of this jumpsuit, it really won't do for being a Shinobi." said Naruto "But the problem with that is the shops, they won't let me in to buy anything... Maybe a _**Henge**_**(Transformation)** will work, I have noticed that my Henge is slightly different from other Shinobi's."

Now, Naruto had figured out that his Henge is actually solid, meaning that he could interact with objects and other people without breaking it.

So with this in mind, he used the Henge and transformed into a generic boy his age, brown hair, brown eyes, black shirt, dark blue pants and black sandals.

He then proceeded to go and find a Shinobi outfitting shop.

What he didn't see is someone watching him from the trees at the edge of the training field. "Hmm, this boy is interesting, perhaps..." the shadowy person said.

**Scene change**

Naruto found a shop, and once inside he asked the clerk for the Shinobi section, the clerk, a retired Shinobi, pointed him in the right direction.

Naruto was looking around and then he saw it, it was in the back section of the store, it looked like not many people went there.

It looked perfect, it had dark purple material for the shirt and pants, and what looks like bandages connected to segmented metal shoulder pads, wrapped around the torso and arms as well as attached to the leather belt that comes with it, it also had a blood red scarf that went a little farther than mid back and black gloves and black arm guards. (see my profile pic, that is what it looks like. Just add the arm guards)

"It's perfect!" said Naruto, and it was at a low price, seeing as it hadn't ever been touched.

So Naruto went over and took the outfit off of the rack, plus some extras of the outfit, seeing that there were about ten of them in stock, he took about six. He then proceeded to get three pairs of black T-shirts and three pairs of dark blue T-shirts with a white stripe going down the sides, with the Uzumaki Crest and three pairs of black long sleeved shirts with the same crest and four pairs of black ANBU style pants for off duty time, and two pairs of black steel towed combat boots and fingerless gloves, plus some regular shoes.

He brought all of the cloths to the front desk, and as he was moving towards it, he saw some sealing scrolls behind the clerk on a shelf.

While Naruto was buying the clothes he asked, "Hey, can I get some of those sealing scrolls to hold everything?"

The clerk said "Sure." he reached back and grabbed three scrolls and handed them to Naruto, "You know how to use those?" the clerk asked.

"Yep." said Naruto

"Alright then," said the clerk "that will be 20750 Yen, will that be all?"

Naruto, stood for a few seconds and thought about it, and after he was done thinking he asked "Do you have any Katars or hand claws?"

"Hmm, I think I have something that might interest you, wait right here." said the clerk, as he moved to the storage area behind the front desk.

"I think that these will do just fine for what you are looking for." Said the clerk as he came back. In his hands he was holding a set of Pantera Claws ( Look at my profile page for the link.) They were hand crafted steel with a dull finish, the handles were made of black wood, about five inches wide, the claws themselves, were about eight and a half inches long.

"They are made of 440 stainless steel, so they won't rust, this is a very rare commodity around here, sadly most of the Shinobi in the village prefer Kunai and Shuriken to other weapons, so it never really sold, so I will give this to you for 2540 Yen, what do you think?"

Naruto looks at the claws, they are beautifully made, so he says "I'll take them."

Naruto opened his "Gama-Chan" and payed for the clothes and the claws, and said "Thanks for the clothes and the claws!" the clerk says "Sure, just make sure that you come in without the henge next time, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto froze, and slowly turned toward the clerk, who was smiling at him. "I know the difference between a Kunai and a storage scroll kid, you'll get no trouble from me, and you're welcome to come back anytime, I'll even give you a slight discount."

Naruto just looks at the clerk with tears forming in his eyes and says "Th-Thanks!"

"No problem kid, my names Dustin."

"Well you probably already know my name, but I'll introduce myself anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Dustin."

"Same here Naruto, come back anytime if you need more clothes or weapons." said the now named clerk Dustin.

"Are you sure that it's O.K. For me to come back?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I do own this shop so, no I don't think it will be a problem." Said Dustin.

"Thank you again, Dustin-san!" Said Naruto.

Dustin smiles and says "No problem Naruto, now, will there be anything else you want to buy?"

Naruto looks at the sealing scrolls and asks, "Do you have any books on Fuuinjutsu?"

"Fuuinjutsu, huh... I think I have a few books on that," says Dustin, "Ah, here we go, I have a beginners and intermediate Fuuinjutsu book that would help, I'll throw that in for free."

Naruto smiles a true smile as he takes the books and says as he walks toward the door "Thanks again Dustin-san!"

"No problem Naruto."

**Scene Change**

Back at Training Field 38, after Naruto has taken everything home, stored it, and changed into his new outfit, we find our blond hero sitting under a tree studying his Fuuinjutsu book for beginners. He had decided to become a seal master, seeing as it is one of the most underused arts of the Shinobi world. He sees many elemental sealing techniques including the elemental versions of the _**Fuuka Houin**_**(Fire Sealing Method)**, which gave him an idea, but that would be for later. He also saw something called the _**Shikoku Fuuin**_**(Finger Engraving Seal)**, which is used by forming the needed sealing chakra on the tip of the finger, can allow the user to engrave a message into an object.

"Hmm, I wonder if I could change the technique so that it would allow me to engrave seals instead of messages?" Then an evil smile crossed Naruto's face as he sees one seal in particular, something called _**Mukau Suiyoku Fuuin**_**(Directed Thrust Seal**), and he thinks 'Ohhh boy, this gives me so many ideas for pranks... Hmm, with sufficient thrust, pigs fly just fine.' thought Naruto. He puts the book away and says "But that can wait until a little later, COME OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Naruto Looks over to the left, and sees a man emerge out of the shadows, the man has black hair, and he is wearing a black leather jacket a dark red T-shirt, with dark blue ANBU style pants, and he is wearing black fingerless gloves with steel plates attached to the backs of the gloves.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" says/asks Naruto.

The man says "Well, my name is Doren Scythe, Naruto Uzumaki, and my purpose for being here is to teach you."

**CLIFFHANGER**

**EvilCuttlefish: Heh, sorry but this is where the story ends on the first chapter, you will all have to wait for more.**

**Updates will come hopefully once a month, if it takes a little more than that, then I am sorry, I must be having a writers block moment or something is going on that requires my attention.**

**Jutsu Corner**

**(The information provided here is from the Naruto Wikia Jutsu list, the link is found at the beginning of the story)**

**Shunshin no Jutsu:**

**Also known as the Body Flicker Technique, it is a supplementary D-rank ninjutsu ****The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.****To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.**

**The different hidden villages have variations of the Body Flicker Technique, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand. ****Gaara****, for instance, uses the Sand Body Flicker (****砂瞬身****, **_**Suna-Shunshin**_**), which uses sand to cover his movements. Other varieties include the Mist Body Flicker (****霧瞬身****, **_**Kiri-Shunshin**_**), Water Body Flicker (****水瞬身****,**_**Mizu-Shunshin**_**), and Leaf Body Flicker (****木ノ葉瞬身****, **_**Konoha-Shunshin**_**). The ****Fourth Raikage ****combined the Body Flicker Technique with the ****Lightning Release Armour ****which allowed him to dodge even ****Amaterasu ****in a split second. When his ****father utilized**** the technique, it looked like a bolt of lightning appeared and disappeared from the area, and he could avoid the ****Wind Release: Rasenshuriken ****twice despite the technique's immense speed.**

**Henge no Jutsu:**

**Also known a the Transformation technique it is an supplementary E-rank ninjutsu, the hand seals are Dog – Boar – Ram, Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.**

**The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult ****E-ranked ****techniques, since it requires constant emission of ****chakra ****while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful.**

**Tsunade ****of the ****Sannin ****possesses a more advanced version of the Transformation Technique, where she disguises her 50-year-old self to appear younger. Her technique is unique as it seems to be permanent, and she does not need to exert herself to maintain it for a long time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured or attacked. The only time this is broken is when Tsunade releases all the chakra from the ****seal ****on her forehead.**

**(The Information provided for seals is from a website, you can find it on my profile page.) **

**Fuuka Houin:**

**Also known as the Fire Sealing Method, it is a close range supplementary B-rank seal, the seal allows the user to seal away a nearby fire. After unrolling a scroll to hold the fire, the ninja writes the needed sealing incantation onto the scroll. Then by forming the needed hand seals, a vapor will emanate from the scroll to encompass the fire and take it back to the scroll for sealing.**

**Shikoku Fuuin:**

**Also known as the Finger Engraving Seal, it is a Close range Supplementary C-rank seal, it is used by forming the needed sealing chakra on the finger and using it to engrave messages.**

**Mukau Suiyoku Fuuin:**

**This seal is a creation of my own design, it has two seals incorporated into it, a basic sealing matrix that has been modified for in-taking air, the air is then pressurized and when there is a sufficient amount of air, it is then released in a stream from another basic sealing matrix that has been modified.**

**And here be the end of the first chapter of the the story:**

**The True Naruto**

**Tune in next time for an update!**

**SEEYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The True Naruto Chapter 2**

**Author: Hey all! EvilCuttlefish here! First things first, I want to thank all of the reviewers for their support, it is really helping my confidence to keep writing.**

**Tuah Kayne: I know right, that's what I'm aiming for Naruto's look to be, I thought of my assassin character when I was playing RO and thought "The look for this is Awesome!" so it will totally be his outfit.**

**Anarion87: Thank you!**

**NarutoKushina: In this chapter, we will be seeing what the other sensei think of Kaka-baka and his favortism. As to Tsunade bashing heads, well, there may be a white haired perv right in the line of sight lol. And for Minato and Kushina, well... you'll have to wait and see! =p**

**Uzumaki Naho: Thank you! And I agree, Kakashi is a butt. **

**Tensa-Zangetsu102: I will be sure to try and update this story at least once a month, maybe twice if I am having a Really Really good month, and the only reason for updates to be slow are going to be things that really need my attention (IE family matters, school, etc.) or if I need to re-watch a bit of the series for inspiration due to writers block(hopefully I won't need to).**

**Also, a shout out for AnathemaRising, thank you for telling me about the Center Justification of the text, I would never have thought about that!**

**For pairings, post in the reviews or PM me about what pairing you want, if you don't I will go with the default NaruHina pairing. Thou hast been warned!**

**Key:**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**'Bijuu thinking'**

"**Bijuu talking"**

Japanese translation of Jutsu _**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**_

English translation of Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, (cries anime tears), if I did, Sakura would not have graduated due to being utterly useless for being a Ninja, and Hinata would have more confidence, nor do I own any of the anime/games that I may make reference to.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Naruto looks at the man, now named Doren Scythe, and says "How can I trust you, I've never seen you around before?"

"Well," says Doren "I don't work for the village, I work directly under the Hokage, I try to make myself unseen as much as possible."

"O.K., so why do you want to train me?" asks Naruto

Doren looks at Naruto, smiles and says "Well Naruto, the Hokage has been pushing me look for an apprentice for a while, and I saw how your 'sensei', if he can even call himself that, blew you off for the Uchiha brat, and, where he sees someone who he thinks will not be worth his time and energy to train, I see someone who's potential can be unlocked."

Naruto looks at Doren with a contemplative stare for a few moments, then he says "I don't see a Hitai-ate(headband) on you, so before I accept your offer, I would like to go and see the Hokage to see if you are the real deal."

Doren smiles and says "That's fine, it's good that you are looking for confirmation of my status instead of accepting without checking. If you hadn't said that I would have decided against taking you as my apprentice."

Naruto nods at this and they walk to the Hokage Tower.

**Small time skip**

Naruto and Doren are just walking up to the Hokage's secretary, who is sitting at a desk off to the side of the door that leads to the Hokage's office, smiles at Doren and says "Do you have an appointment with Hokage-Sama?"

Doren smiles back and says "Yes, under Scythe."

The (soon to be unemployed) secretary says "OK, one moment." Just as she is about to look away, she sees Naruto and says with venom in her voice "What is _he_ doing here?"

The smile that had just occupied Doren face seem to disappear, and was replaced with a scowl, "And what is the problem with Naruto being here?" asks Doren in a strained voice.

"That, that _thing_ is not welcome here." she says (cough-Screeches-cough).

Doren is just about to retort, but another voice joined the conversation, "I think I will be the judge of who is welcome here and who is not Mrs. Haruno, if you can't accept that, then you can give me your resignation now."

Doren, Naruto and Mrs. Haruno, look to the office door and see the Third Hokage standing there glaring at the a-fore mentioned Haruno.

"But Hokage-Sama I ju-" she started to say, but was cut off by the Hokage when he said "That is enough Haruno, pack up your things an go, your fired." he then looks at Doren and Naruto and says "Come in Doren, Naruto-Kun, it seems that we have things to discuss."

"Hiya Jiji./Good afternoon Hokage-Sama." says Naruto and Doren.

The door closes behind them, and they all sit down, the Hokage behind his desk, Doren sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk and Naruto took off his coat and took the other seat that was in front of the desk.

"So, Doren, why are you here with Naruto-Kun, I would have thought he would be training with Kakashi for the finals?" says the Hokage.

Naruto looks down at his lap, and Doren replies "Kakashi has decided that Naruto is not worth the time and effort to train, Hokage-Sama."

"Explain." says Hiruzen(the Thirds name for those who don't know).

Doren looks to Naruto and nudges him, signaling him to tell his story.

After the explanation, the aged Hokage was leaking out a small amount of killing intent(it will be known as KI from now on), although he was holding a lot of it back, at the blatant favoritism that Kakashi was showing.

"I see, Kakashi will be dealt with at the monthly Jōnin meeting this afternoon, I assure you Naruto. Now, on to other matters, what are you doing here Doren?"

"Well Hokage-Sama, I came here with Naruto to get confirmation of my identity, along with asking permission to take him as my apprentice from now on."

The Hokage looks at Doren and Naruto, gets out his pipe and lights it, taking a puff of the burning tobacco inside.

"Alright, Doren, in light of Kakashi's actions, I will make the arrangements, and Naruto will be moved to your care."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." says Doren.

"Think nothing of it Doren. Is there anything else you require?" Asked the Third.

"Yes actually there are some things, Naruto, can you wait outside for a few moments, I need to ask Hokage-Sama something."

"Sure." said Naruto.

The Hokage and Doren watch as Naruto walks out the door, closing it after him. Doren turns back to the Hokage and says "Hokage-Sama, I was wondering if I could get some D and C rank Jutsu from the library for Naruto to study, would that be alright?"

"I don't see why not, seeing how Kakashi is acting towards Naruto, I can guess that he has not taught him much, if anything, useful."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, I would also like..."

**Time Skip to the J****ō****nin meeting**

**(I know, you want to see what Doren is going to ask for but you will have to wait and see until later in the chapter)**

We see in the Hokage's office, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and several Jōnin are there for the monthly Jōnin meeting as per the Hokage's orders. Kakashi as usual, was late.

A vein in the Hokage's head was throbbing, he also had this big red welt on his forehead, and several Jōnin were wondering why the Hokage had such a welt on his head.

"Dad, why is there a welt on your forehead?" asked Asuma.

The Hokage sat there and looked at Asuma.

**Flashback**

After Doren and Naruto had left, the Hokage was sitting at his desk, doing battle with the bane of all people in leadership positions, paperwork. There was a knock at the Hokage's office door, and after the Kage said "Enter" in came Naruto, he said "Sorry for interrupting Jiji, I forgot my coat."

Hiruzen said "That's fine Naruto-Kun, it's right over there." and he pointed at the chair.

Naruto went over and retrieved his coat, turned to leave after thanking the Kage, before he closed the door he heard, "Blasted paperwork! Why can't I just burn you! Nobody would notice."

Naruto poked his head in and said, "Hey, jiji, why don't you use Shadow Clones? From what Doren-Sensei told me, they transfer memories, well, anyway, cya jiji!"

The Kage stared at the door for a few minutes after Naruto left, then he looked at the picture of the Fourth, and said "So THAT'S how you were able to have so much time off, damn you Minato!" The Kage looked in a drawer it had a seal with a note attached that said "Dear, successor, It seems that you have found the secret to defeating paperwork, unseal and use." Inside the seal was a paper with a big target with the words Hit Head Here. So that is what he did "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

**Flashback end**

"I don't want to talk about it." said Hiruzen.

Just then a poof of smoke appeared and there was Kakashi in all his perverted glory reading his ahem "literature".

"It is about time Kakashi, you are 3 hours late!" said the annoyed Kage. "Where the HELL were you!?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Sorry, I saw this cat trying to cross the road and an old lady up a tree, so I just had to help."

"..." the room was silent and everyone had veins popping out of their heads at this obvious lie.

"... Jōnin Kakashi Hatake, if you do not start showing up on time, I will take your whole collection of Icha Icha Books, soak them in paraffin oil, and make you watch as I set them on fire and they slowly burn, and then you will be banned from ever buying another one of those books in Konoha again. AM. I. CLEAR?" Said the Hokage.

Kakashi, who by this time was several shades lighter.(reads sour cream pale) nodded and put his book away in his pouch. "Hai, Hokage-Sama."

"Good," said the Hokage, "Now, lets get on to business. There are not many things to go over this month except for your ream training reports, lets start with Kurenai's team. Kurenai, if you please."

Kurenai stepped up and said "Hai, Hokage-Sama, my team is doing very well, I have taught Kiba and Shino some D-rank ninjutsu, along with some chakra training exercises, due to Hinata being in the hospital, I went and gave her some books that I had found on, beginner and intermediate healing jutsu. She seems understand and excel in them."

"Thank you Kurenai," said the Third, "Asuma, what about your team?"

Asuma came forward and started his report "Well, so far they are doing pretty good, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino have come along nicely in their training, their teamwork is amazing, I have taught them some low ranked offensive and defensive jutsu as well as some chakra exercises."

"Thank you Asuma," said the aged Kage, now looked to Guy and asked "And your team Guy?"

Guy Jumped forward and said "HAI, Hokage-Sama, Besides My Youthful Student Lee, Who Is Still In The Hospital, My Youthful Team Is Doing Wonderfully, Ten-Ten Has Recovered And Is Training In Her Youthful Ways, And Neji Has Been Training By Himself, Telling Me That I Need Not Worry About Him For The Month."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this explanation, Guy was almost always so... Youthful.

"Thank you Guy" said the Kage.

Hiruzen then looked at Kakashi and said "What about your team Kakashi, how is their training going?"

Kakashi pulled out his book and stepped forward.

"Well Hokage-Sama, Naruto and Sakura's training is not going as well as expected, so I would like to take on Sasuke as an apprentice, and I suggest that Sakura be placed into remedial classes, and Naruto needs to be put back into remedial classes as well."

The Professor narrowed his eyes and said "And why Kakashi, is that?" The other Jōnin sensei were also wondering why Kakashi would think that such drastic actions needed to be taken.

"Because Hokage-Sama, while Sakura has the book smarts, she needs some more combat training, Naruto, on the other hand has no skills or aptitude for being a Shinobi, he has horrible chakra control, his taijutsu is abysmal, the way he dresses needs work and, frankly, he needs to work on everything."

Hiruzen, was not happy, "Kakashi, what have you taught your team for the past months?" he asked.

Kakashi, still not "Well I've taught Sasuke several B-ranked Katon jutsu, along with tree climbing, water walking an-"

As the Hokage's KI was on the rise, he said/asked "Kakashi, when I said what have you taught your team, I meant as a whole, I did not ask 'what did you teach the Uchiha' did I?"

Kakashi paled slightly, knowing that he had been caught, and said "W-well, I taught them teamwork exercises and Tree climbing on our first C-rank Mission."

"What else did you teach them, before the mission, Kakashi?" the Hokage asked dangerously.

As Kakashi paled even further, he said in a very small voice "Teamwork exercises Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage said "I'll ask again Kakashi, I didn't hear you the first time, what did you teach them? Say it loud and clear."

"T-teamwork exercises Hokage-Sama" Said Kakashi in a louder voice.

The KI in the room was slowly rising, and it wasn't just from the Hokage, the other Jōnin sensei were also releasing KI into the air.

Kurenai stepped forward and said, "That is irresponsible as a Jōnin sensei Kakashi, I heard from Kiba that you went on a C turned A-rank Mission, and all taught them is TREE CLIMBING on said mission, what is wrong with you!"

"W-well I-" stuttered Kakashi.

Asuma steps forward and says "I wouldn't even do that to my own team, I would want to give them the best chance of surviving on missions."

Guy then steps forward, and in his own very... loud... way, says "Kakashi My Eternal Rival, Your Un-Youthful Actions Toward Your Team Are Quite Saddening, Until You Pull Your Act Together, I Shall No Longer Be Your Eternal Rival!"

This hit Kakashi hard, because, throughout his career, he had always had a rivalry with Guy, it was a constant in his life, just like his friends and his books(why the books are a constant... dunno).

All of the other Jōnin agreed with the three sensei, who would be so irresponsible with their team.

"You know what Kakashi," said the Hokage, "I will give you the Uchiha to train, but you will also have Sakura on your team, you will teach her as well as the Uchiha, and you will not shirk Sakura's training time for Sasuke's."

"What about Naruto, will he be put into remedial training?" asked Kakashi.

"No, Kakashi he will be taken as an apprentice by Doren Scythe, and he will get the training he should have had when he was on your team." said the Hokage.

The Hokage then says "This part of the meeting is over, lets move on to..."

**Scene Change + Time skip to later in the day**

"Alright Naruto, we won't be training today, but we will be sorting out your training schedule, along with getting to know each other, so I'll start. My name is Doren Scythe, My likes are gardening, reading and inventing Fuuinjutsu, my dislikes are rapists, people who hate others for something they had no control of, and certain people. My hobbies are gardening, training and making Fuuinjutsu. Your turn Naruto."

"Alright," said Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my precious people, ramen, training and practicing Fuuinjutsu. My dislikes are people who judge others for things that are not their fault, the three minutes that is takes to cook ramen, and rapists. My hobbies are training, playing pranks and eating ramen."

"Alright" said Doren "Now we will get to the schedule, on Mondays, we will be working on taijutsu, Tuesday, we will work on more advanced chakra control exercises, Wednesday, we will work on ninjutsu, on Thursday, we will work on your Fuuinjutsu, on Friday, we will work on theory, and on Saturday well..."

"Well what?" said Naruto

"Well, we will be working on making you... a Summoning Contract!

**Cliffhanger**

**Author: Alright. I would like ideas for a summoning contract, I'm currently looking through, mythology to see if there are any interesting creatures or animals that may be good for one, so far I have Kitsune, Dragon, Tigers, Wolves, Basilisk, Griffin, Hippogriff, and Phoenix Contracts(Pick an element that the that the contract animals would be aligned with if you like one of these, PM me with what you would like the summon to be and what element it will have an affinity for, also, if you want to see what one of these look like, Google the names you should get a pretty good idea).**

**Cya all later!**


	3. Kakashi's Punishment, New Summons

**Chapter 3**

**Hello All! EvilCuttlefish here! I am so so so sorry about not meeting the deadline 3 days ago for the new chapter and the announcement for what summoning contract Naruto will have, also I now have a beta, X559X. **

**It has been realllllly busy, my brother just left to go down to Mexico for a job, and we had to plan a going away party and such, then we had to wake up at 3:45 AM to take him to the airport, and I was planning to write the chapter that day, but I had been awake for about 20 – 22 hours... I was so tired that I fell asleep on the floor instead of my bed... that is kind of pitiful, ne?**

…**. Anyway**

**REVIEWS: **

**Guest: Thank you for the suggestions, I would have never have thought of those for summons.**

**thor94: Thank you for your support and suggestions for the summons, and Kakashi will be getting a private punishment, that will be explained.**

**Shadowsocar: Thank you, I'm happy that you are anxious to read this chapter! Also thank you for the summon suggestions.**

**NipponHoshi: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far, and thank you for the suggestions for the elements that the summons would have.**

**X559X: Thank you for the suggestions for the summons and thank your for offering to beta for me, it is really helpful ^_^ **

**I have 20 reviews, 59 followers of the story, 42 favorites, and 2,279 views so far for the story, thank you guys and gals for the support.**

**Anyway, the winner for the summon contract is the... drum roll please(imagine it yourself, I don't know how to project sounds into peoples heads lol)**

**WOLVES!**

**Yep, that is the finalist for the vote, and since there has been absolutely no activity for the pairing, I'll just do that now instead of in 2 weeks, PAIRING:(add another drum roll)**

**Naruto/Hana**

**The runners up are **

**Naru/Hina**

**Naru/Anko**

**Naru/Mei**

**and**

**Naru/Tema**

**That is the end of the voting for pairings, no I will not make a harem or change the pairing, so please don't ask, I will although, take suggestions on how to have them meet, I am kind of stumped there...**

**Also! I have a request for another story to be made, it will be similar to this one, the plot kind of goes the same, but instead of Ebisu, Jaraiya training Naruto, or even my OC having anything to do with it, Naruto will train himself, his personality will be cold and detached, but he will still be loyal to Konoha, the pairing will be either Naru/Hina or nothing at all,(no harem =p)**

**Also, I have a question and would like some feedback on an idea I have for a new story after this is done, I don't see a lot of stories for Naruto adopting a child and raising said child, the ones I have seen, they weren't completed, so, I would like ideas from you viewers on how to go about that, idea for a plot, would the child be a boy or a girl, what would be his or her name, physical description(IE, eye color, hair color), things like that. **

**OK, anyway, I think I have talked enough for now, so... ON TO THE STORY!**

**Key**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**'Bijuu thinking'**

"**Bijuu talking"**

Japanese translation of Jutsu**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**

_**English translation of Jutsu ****(Shadow Clone Technique)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will, I'm still looking for a job for crying out loud!**

Hokage's office, right as the Jōnin meeting is ending

"Now, it seems that all the current reports are in and there are no other subjects to bring up, you are all dismissed, except you Kakashi, I still have something to talk to you about." said the Hokage as the Jōnin meeting was rapped up.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage, still a little pale mind you, and said "Hai, Hokage-Sama."

The rest of the Jōnin either used the Shunshin or walked out the door. Kakashi remained where he was.

The Hokage, who was writing some notes down on a piece of paper, looked up at Kakashi, and stared at Kakashi unblinking for a minuet or two, Kakashi be this time was sweating a little, thinking 'Why is Hokage-Sama just looking at me... It's kind of creepy that he hasn't blinked yet...'

The aged Kage finally spoke "Now, Kakashi, while I did embarrass you in front of your peers, and give you a light slap on the wrist, that was just for show to the public... I will now give you your real punishment. You will do two-hundred and fifty D-rank Missions by your self for the next six months, when you are not training you team, these will be at a reduced pay of one third of the normal pay rate for D-ranks, you may do up to three a day, you will not be allowed to take higher rank missions until the six months are up, you will write down all of the Jutsu you have collected over the past years and donate them to the Shinobi library, but you will send a copy to me first, so I can take out a sufficient amount and element, depending on his affinity, to give to Naruto and, any Genjutsu you have copied to me as well, so I can give the appropriate ones for her level to Sakura as payment for unsuitable and lack of training methods and the endangerment of their lives due to said training methods, also, after the Chūnin exams, you will have your Sharingan temporarily sealed for the six months of your D-rank missions, also, you will take Sakura to Kurenai, she will be placed in a fan-girl tendency breaking Genjutsu, I do not want her to be a danger to her team as well as to herself out in the field. If you do not comply, I will have ANBU knock you out, strip you and hang you in the female side of the hot springs, where you can have the crap beaten out of you, while you are forced to watch your precious Icha Icha Books burn slowly." while he was saying this, the Hokage had a very serious look on his face.

Kakashi was, meanwhile, getting paler and paler by the minuet, and he asked "Hokage-Sama, is it really necessary to seal off my Sharingan and do all that?"

"Yes Kakashi," said the God of Shinobi "I do believe that it is necessary."

The Hokage then said "I am very disappointed in you Kakashi, and I have no doubt the Minato and Kushina would be as well."

Kakashi now had a curious look on his face, he then asked "Why would Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Sama be disappointed, Hokage-Sama?"

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and said "Because Kakashi, Naruto is Minato and Kushina's legacy, he is their child. I plan to release that information to Naruto a week before the exams."

Kakashi looked like a deer in the headlights, or in this case, deer in the path of a Katon Jutsu.

"Why wasn't I told?" said Kakashi, "I could have trained him!"

The Kage looked at Kakashi and said "Because of this very reaction, Kakashi, you would have focused on training Naruto instead of the whole team, like you were doing with Sasuke."

"I need to go apologize to him as get him to let me teach hi-" Kakashi was cut off by the Hokage, "No Kakashi, you are not allowed to teach Naruto anymore, you lost that right, Doren is now the one in charge of Naruto's education. Now that is all I wished to speak to you about, you may go."

With that, Kakashi used a Shunshin to leave the office.

**Training Ground with Doren and Naruto-Kun**

"…... A Summoning Contract!"

Naruto looked at Doren for a few moments and then he yelled excitedly "A Summoning Contract! Really?! That's AWESOME!"

Doren smiled and said "Indeed it is Naruto, now what would you like your summoning contract to be? There are several Summons that can you can make a contract for, so choose wisely."

Naruto sat, thinking of what he would like to summon, then, a giant smile came to his face, and he said "I want to summon Wolves!"

"Hmmm, Wolves," said Doren, "That certainly is one that I have not seen yet... Very well, lets get started, now I am going to say this right now, this contract will be your family contract, that means that only you and those you choose can sign it."

Naruto nodded.

Doren pulls out a list and says "OK, we are going to need a few things, a lot of chakra sensitive ink, some fine tip brushes, a large blank summoning scroll, and a strap to hold said scroll. Do you know where we can find these items Naruto?"

"Yeah, I can show you where I buy my equipment!" said Naruto.

Doren says "OK then, lets go."

**Scene change**

As Naruto and Doren walk into Dustin's Shinobi store, Dustin looks up, smiles and says, "Well hello Naruto, nice to see you again so soon, who is this you brought with you?"

Naruto walks up to the counter and says with a smile of his own, "Hey Dustin, this is my new Sensei, Doren Scythe! We're here to buy some supplies!"

Dustin gives a friendly nod to Doren and says, "Alright, what is it you need to buy?"

Doren walks up to the counter and hands Dustin the list, "We will need all of these supplies, as well as some Kunai and Shuriken, as well as some Chakra conducting wire."

Dustin takes the list and looks at the items needed and says "Alright, well I have everything that you need in stock, as well as a new type of wire that you may be interested in, I'll be right back with it."

Dustin then walks into the back room and comes out with all the materials needed, then he takes out a box and then reaches into it and pulls his hand out grabs the air and pulls his hands like he is holding and taking the slack out of a string.

"Here is all of the items you requested and here," he says as he proudly holds up his hands "is the new Chakra conducting wire."

Both Naruto and Doren look at his hands, they see nothing, Naruto, looks from Dustin's hands to his face and says "Are you sure you are holding a wire, to me it looks like you are holding air..."

Doren nods his head in agreement.

Dustin Smirks and says, "Ah, but that is the point, my young friend, this wire is make out of a new material called Graphene, it is 200 times stronger than steel, but as thin as an atom, it comes from the scientists in Yuki no Kuni(Land of Snow), come outside and watch this."

Dustin walks out to a small patch of land that has a training post that is about two feet thick and six feet tall, he then pumps some wind based chakra through the wire, and then moves his hand like he is lashing a whip towards the training post, after a moment, the training post fell apart, bisected in two.

Both Doren and Naruto were speechless as they looked at the damage that occurred from the wire.

Naruto and Doren were on Dustin so fast, you could have sworn that they used the Hiraishin to move, they both had stars in their eyes as they said "I'LL TAKE SOME PLEASE!"

Dustin eyes closed and he laughed and said "Alright, come on inside and I'll ring you up."

As Dustin opened his eyes, all he saw in place of Naruto and Doren were person shaped clouds of dust.

Back inside, after Dustin had caught up with the Genin and his momentarily childish teacher, Doren says "Hey! I am not childish!" as he crosses his arms and pouts like a five-year old.

Both Dustin and Naruto look at Doren weirdly, and Doren says "What?"

Both Naruto and Dustin look at each other after a moment and shrug, "Any way," says Dustin "The total for you purchase is 51229 Yen, is that all you guys want?"

Both Naruto and Doren nod, "Alright then," says Dustin, "I'll see you guys later then."

Naruto and Doren wave goodbye and leave the store.

**Scene change**

"Alright Naruto, lets start making that contract!" Says Doren once he and Naruto get settled in the training grounds.

Naruto nods enthusiastically and starts to unpack the needed materials.

Doren starts to draw seal characters onto the page after having Naruto put some of his blood in the ink, and after about a half an hour, with Naruto, amazingly sitting still the whole time( he has mellowed out some since dropping his mask ), Doren says, "Alright Naruto, it's finished, are you ready to sign it?"

Naruto Smiles and says "You bet I am!"

"Alright then, sign your name in blood here" says Doren, pointing at a blank column, "and then make a Hand print."

Naruto does as he is told and signs his name in blood.

"OK, now what sensei?" Asks Naruto.

Doren says "OK Naruto, here are the hand signs for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu(**_**Summoning Technique),**_ they are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, then you concentrate all of your chakra in your hands and release it in a burst, you hopefully will be able to summon the boss, but before you do that, lets go outside the Village a little so that we don't disturb the villagers and other Shinobi."

"OK!" says Naruto.

Once Naruto and Doren were outside the village, Doren nods to Naruto to start, Naruto does the hand signs slams his hands on the ground and yells out "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU(**_**SUMMONING TECHNIQUE)."**_

CLIFFHANGER TECHNIQUE

**AH, I guess you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see who Naruto summons, ne?**

**Anyway, on to the Jutsu Corner:**

**JUTSU CORNER**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

**Also known as Summoning Technique**

**This is a C-rank offensive/defensive/supplementary Space-Time Ninjutsu, the hand seals are Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram.**

**The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via blood. **

**Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mold their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. **

**It should be noted that anyone can summon a contracted animal as long as they have the blood from someone who has made a contract, the _seal_ of the summoned creature, along with a source of sufficient chakra that the summon will accept. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the chakra used**


End file.
